<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Double Trouble by wally_os</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24086482">Double Trouble</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/wally_os/pseuds/wally_os'>wally_os</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Awesome May Parker (Spider-Man), F/M, Gen, Italian Tony Stark, May Parker (Spider-Man) &amp; Tony Stark Coparenting Peter Parker, Peter Parker Has a Twin, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, i’m trying, what is tagging help</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:00:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,927</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24086482</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/wally_os/pseuds/wally_os</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When a young Peter Parker enters the superhero business as the web-slinging Spider-Man, his twin sister Penny, whose been there since the beginning, comes along for the ride. As both of them adjust to their already abnormal lives, one Tony Stark doesn’t take in one lost teenager, but two.</p><p>OR: An AU where Peter Parker has a twin sister.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Happy Hogan &amp; Peter Parker, May Parker (Spider-Man) &amp; Peter Parker, Ned Leeds &amp; Peter Parker, Penny Parker &amp; Peter Parker, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker &amp; Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>45</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey guys! So I’ve been reading a few Peter Parker twin works and decided to give it a whirl. This is my first ever fanfic, so bear with me as I attempt to write. Any tips or constructive criticism is welcomed!</p><p>Any who, here we go :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“A joy that’s shared is a joy made double.”<br/>-John Ray</p><p>Peter and Penny Parker— notoriously known as the Parker twins— were a pair to be reckoned with. They were like white on rice, thick as thieves, two peas in a pod...they were inseparable. Their bond only strengthened through the tragedies they faced, and they faced evils that no person should. The death of Mary and Richard Parker, and most recently, the murder of Uncle Ben. Through trials of sorrow, Peter and Penny overcame the misery, but not without scars along the way. Their only life line was each other.</p><p>Despite being twins, Peter and Penny couldn’t be any different. If they didn’t share the last name of Parker and their similar resemblance, one could mistake them as two unrelated teenagers. However, they complemented each other— like Yin and Yang. Where one showed weakness, the other displayed power. The Parker twins had balance.</p><p>Peter Parker being born two minutes before his sister, did his best to fill in the role of big brother. The only thing that held him back was his shy and overall awkward tendencies. He was by no means popular— Flash Thompson always reminded him that he was a nobody— but Peter didn’t mind. He had his sister, his best friend Ned Leeds, and occasionally Michelle Jones, though she would never admit it.</p><p>“You guys are losers,” she told him and Ned when she caught Peter staring at his crush, Liz Allen, in the school cafeteria.</p><p>Peter’s ability to twist his tongue over the simplest of sentences was cancelled out with his high intelligence. The boy’s mouth just couldn’t keep up with his brain. His humble nature would deny it, but Peter was one of the brightest students in Midtown School of Science and Technology. Peter could have comfortably skipped a few grades, but Aunt May wanted him to be in an environment with kids his age, which he was grateful for. Learning came easily to him, and could retain and apply his knowledge. Peter’s specialty consisted in engineering and chemistry, (which would unknowingly help him in the future) but he was a whiz in other subjects. He cruized through school with easy A’s.</p><p>Penelope Parker, also known as Penny, usually acted as she was the older twin. Her bold attitude could be considered rash, but people close to her know that’s just who she is. She was considered Peter’s translator when he couldn’t speak his mind since they knew each other so well. Penny was decently popular at school with a good group of friends and a solid reputation. She also had a reputation of going off on Flash when he picked on Peter. Flash would just roll his eyes and mumble how Peter couldn’t fight his own battles as he bregrudly walked away, but Peter was appreciative of Penny’s courage.</p><p>She may have been street smart, but Penny wasn’t a book worm. She was by no means dumb, but compared to her brother, Penny was the brawn and Peter the brains. Occasionally Peter would let her cheat off of him, but he would do it sparingly much to his sister’s protest.</p><p>“Come on Penny,” Peter said one day with his sister in the kitchen, “you have to keep studying if you want to pass the Midtown admission test. You don’t want to be separated in high school, do you?”</p><p>“Ugh of course not.” Penny replied gripping her brown hair and repeatedly hitting her head on Aunt May’s chipped dinner table. They had been preparing for this test for weeks. Penny’s determination and fear of being detached from Peter were the only reasons that drove her to actually prepare for this. “Hit me with another flashcard.”</p><p>She barely made the cutoff with a 72%, but it was enough to get her into the prestigious Midtown High School.</p><p>The balance of Peter and Penny Parker was soon disrupted by a factor none of them predicted; the mutation of one Peter Parker caused by a radioactive spider bite. He stayed in bed sick for three days with a high fever and made Penny sleep on the living room couch out of fear of her getting sick as well in their tiny shared room. It was a miracle how on the fourth day Peter was magically able to stand and return his normal schedule as if nothing happened.</p><p>Something did happen though. The once scrawny Peter Parker was no more; replaced by a much stronger and filled out boy. It was like Jesus laid a holy hand on his eyes because now he could see perfectly and his comically large dorky glasses rotted away under his bed— no longer having a purpose. The strangest thing though was that now his hands were...sticky? Peter was surprised to say the least and continued to make an attempt to secretly test out his powers, but living with two other people in a tiny New York apartment proved difficult— if not impossible. It was only a matter of time before Penny or Aunt May found out.</p><p>Obviously Penny knew something was up with her twin brother the day he recovered from his mysterious illness. She glanced sideways at him with a concerned, but suspicious, expression as they walked on the subway that took them to school. Peter could feel her glaring daggers at his back sitting in 3rd period Spanish class. He didn’t even need to feel that new tingling sensation that causes the hairs on the back of his neck to rise to tell him that she was watching him.<br/><br/><em>Huh, it’s like I have a sixth sense...like the ones animals have that warn them of disasters. Got to add that one to the list of “Peter’s Strange and Abnormal Superpowers!”</em> he thought as he chewed on his pencil eraser.</p><p>Penny’s spying didn’t relent at all during the school day, and Peter was starting to get irritated. He shot her a dirty look but was met with an even nastier glare. Peter immediately averted his eyes and shivered— his sister could be intimidating as hell sometimes.</p><p>Finally, the dismissal bell rang throughout the school signaling the students to leave. It was a Friday and everyone excitedly rushed out the door chattering and making plans with their friends. Peter said goodbye to Ned as he parted ways to meet with his twin at the back entrance. Penny was already outside, leaning against the brick school building with her arms crossed and a sour expression painted on her face. Peter immediately knew that it was caused by his recent secrecy. After their parents' death, the twins made a promise as kids to always tell one another the truth; to hold no secrets.</p><p>The walk home from school was painfully quiet. On a normal day, Penny would be talking about her day as Peter occasionally added his own input about her extravagant stories that never failed to make him smile. Peter could be having the worst day ever, but Penny telling him the story about Mr. Harrington taking a nasty fall in the middle of the hallway would have them both in tears of laughter. Today, however, was a walk of utter silence. Tension hung in the air like a heavy blanket.</p><p>It was only when they returned home that Penny snapped. Peter was closing the door only to turn around seeing his fuming twin sister with her hands propped on her hips. If looks could kill, Peter would definitely be six feet under. Luckily Aunt May wasn’t there for the fallout that was bound to ensue.</p><p>“Okay Peter you’re going to tell me what’s going on right now!” Penny demanded as she pointed her finger in the middle of his chest. “I won’t hesitate hiding your LEGO pieces until you tell me!”</p><p>Peter raised his hands in surrender, legitimately scared that his sister would touch his precious LEGOs. The last time they fought, she hid half of the pieces of his Millenium Falcon set until eventually Aunt May made her reveal the location. After that, Peter was much more cautious about where he leaves his LEGO sets.</p><p>“I-I don’t know w-what you're talking about,” he stumbled, clearly lying. Peter definitely needed a lesson in the lying department.</p><p>Penny obviously didn’t buy it. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, trying to quench her anger. When she opened them, Penny glanced up at him with a more calm facade. “Peter,” she started with a sigh, “tell me what’s going on. Ever since that Oscorp field trip and your icky flu, something about you changed.”</p><p>
  <em>Of course she would know somethings up, Peter thought to himself. She’s your twin sister for crying out loud! You can’t hide anything from Penny Parker.</em>
</p><p>Though he knew it was futile, Peter tested his luck. “Penny, for real, I don’t know what you’re talking about. Nothing is wrong,” he said in a more serious tone.</p><p>That was the wrong move because the next thing he knew, Penny was pinching his ear in a vice grip and dragging him across the room. “Ow! Ow! Ow! Penny!” Peter cried out pointlessly. For being a small 5’4 figure compared to her not-so-giant 5’7 twin, Penny had one strong hold on Peter. She pulled him in the living and shoved him onto the couch. He hit the old leather with a “oof!” before looking up at his tormentor, cradling his assaulted ear.</p><p>“PETER YOU BETTER TELL ME WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE OR I WON’T HESITATE TO YANK THE WORDS OUT OF YOUR THROAT!” she screamed at him. Penny was met with silence from her petrified brother whose mouth was gaping and closing like a fish, trying to find the words to respond. The only sound that could be heard was the ringing of Penny’s words and her ragged, furious breathing that caused her chest to rise and fall rapidly. Eventually admitting to herself that yelling would get them nowhere, Penny collapsed on the couch opposite of Peter with a groan. After a few beats of tense stillness, Penny spoke up.</p><p>“I’m sorry for yelling at you,” she whispered, meeting her brother’s hesitant eyes,” I’m just worried that’s all. We promised no secrets between each other, remember?”</p><p>“Yeah, of course I remember.” Peter sighed leaning back and focusing the ceiling as if it was the most interesting thing in the world. He pinched the bridge of his nose before exhaling and looking back at his concerned sister. “I haven’t been... entirely truthful with you recently.”</p><p><em>Well obviously you haven’t,</em> Penny thought as she resisted rolling her eyes at Peter. Instead— like the patient person she could be only for Peter— she waited for him to explain himself. There was another minute of silence before Peter spoke again.</p><p>“Okay so obviously you remember me getting really sick last week?” he asked, choosing his words carefully. Penny nodded slowly. “So well ummm…it may have been caused by me getting bit by a radioactive spider and now I have really weird powers that I have no clue how to control!” Peter rambled, talking so fast his words were almost incomprehensible.</p><p>“Woah, woah, woah.” Penny said leaning back in her seat as she waved her hands in front of her. “Let me get this straight; you, Peter Benjamin Parker, got bitten by a radioactive spider?”</p><p>“Yep.”</p><p>“That caused you to get deathly ill?”</p><p>“Yeah…”</p><p>“And now you have superpowers?”</p><p>“Uh-huh.”</p><p>Silence filled the air again until Penny screamed the second time that day.</p><p>“WHAT THE FUCK!?!”</p><p>The balance between the Parker twins may have been broken, but this was just another obstacle that they would have to face together.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey guys, I’m back! Hope you enjoy the next chapter.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> “Twins have a special bond. They feel safer with each other than with their peers.” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> - Jeanne Phillips </em>
</p>
<p><br/> The fallout between Peter and Penny slowly started to diffuse, but never completely disappeared. Obviously she was concerned about her twins well being and new found unnatural abilities, but Peter tried to brush it off to avoid arousing suspicion. Both of them knew the catastrophic outcome that would be the result of Aunt May finding out.</p>
<p> So the Parker twins continued their life as normal as they could. They went to school, attended their respective extracurricular activities, hung out with friends— normal teenage action. Currently, they were seated at the dinner table eating take out Thai after Aunt May’s  failed attempt to bake a casserole. The family of three sat in a comfortable silence, eating their meals, as the TV provided a quiet background noise.</p>
<p>“<em> At approximately 4:38 this evening, the police were dispatched to Jackson Heights about an armed robbery. The three suspects escaped with the money and two are confirmed dead in the crossfire. If anyone has any potential information, please contact—”</em></p>
<p>The news anchor was abruptly cut off when Aunt May stood up to turn off the TV. She turned back to the twins with a bitter expression. </p>
<p><br/> “We don’t need anymore news today,” she said as she sat back at the table. The once comfortable silence was replaced with a sour atmosphere overhanging the apartment. Any attempt at pointless small talk died quickly, replaced with the exemplified sound of cutlery clinking that filled the silence. </p>
<p><br/> After the distant meal, the Parkers fell into their evening routine. Aunt May was cleaning dishes and tidying the house as Penny struggled through her biology homework. Peter was in their room tinkering with random parts he found thrown out. Penny teased him saying that Peter was dumpster diving, but he always denied it.</p>
<p><br/>  “<em> I’m </em> not <em> a dumpster diver, Penny.” </em> Peter told her one day as he took apart an abandoned DVD player. <em> “It’s technically not garbage if I can fix it.”</em></p>
<p><em><br/> </em>It was nearing 10:30 when Aunt May was retreating back to her room for the night. She mumbled to the twins about it being a school night, but she was already getting into bed for her early shift at the hospital she worked at the next day. Peter and Penny followed shortly after, getting ready for bed. Penny brushed her teeth in the bathroom as Peter changed into his pajamas in the bedroom. They switched tasks in sync, years of practice perfected their nightly routine like a coordinated dance. At 10:45, Peter and Penny were lying in the dark on their twin beds pushed to the far corners of the room. They bided each other a quick goodnight before turning in for the day.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>While Penny was trying to sleep, Peter laid on his back wide awake, staring at the ceiling. The news report prevented him from resting.</p>
<p><br/>  “<em> ...two are confirmed dead…”</em></p>
<p><em>    <br/></em>That one phrase echoed in his head and ate away at his conscience. Before he was bitten by a radioactive spider, Peter would have felt sympathy but knew he ultimately had no control over what happened, but now he had powers and could potentially have some control. He was stronger, faster, and un-naturally flexible. Peter had the power to prevent such tragedies. What was the purpose of gaining these powers to only to never use them to make a difference?</p>
<p><br/>“Penny, you up?” Peter whispered.</p>
<p>   </p>
<p>“I am now, doofus,” his twin grumbled. She flipped over on her side to face him. “What’s up?” She asked a little more kindly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Peter turned himself over to face Penny. The faint moonlight from the window gave him enough light to see his twin. “You saw the news— before May turned it off— right?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Um...yeah?” Penny responded propping herself on her elbow, curious about where this conversation was going. “It’s unfortunate, but what's this about, Pete?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Her twin sighed, thinking about how to form his thoughts into words. “I was thinking that with my new powers, I could use them to help people. Like what happened today. I have the power to prevent that.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Peter we have people like hmmm I don’t know… the <em> police </em>, who take care of that stuff!” she whispered-shouted, fearing what he was potentially proposing. “Also not to mention New York already has the Avengers as a superpowered group of heroes.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“But small time crime is never on their radar!” Peter retorted. “They’re taking care of the world wide threats. Someone needs to look out for the little guy.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What are you saying?” Penny inquired.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m saying that I could use my abilities for good; to keep Queens safer. Ben always said, ‘With great power comes great responsibility…’” Penny took a sharp breath at the mention of their late uncle. It’s been almost six months since his murder, but it was still a sore subject. The week following was one of the toughest times the Parkers faced. Ben’s vacancy was a prominent force and made their once homey apartment feel empty. They grieved and suffered, but slowly Peter, Penny, and May glued their shattered pieces back together. It wasn’t perfect, they still had cracks, but the trio made do. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Becoming a crime-fighting vigilante isn’t what he meant by that!” Penny argued back.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Maybe not specifically, but wasting this opportunity makes whatever happens in the future my fault!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Peter, you’re still just a kid! What if you get hurt, or worse, <em> killed </em>!?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That’s just a risk I’m going to have to take,” Peter whispered. He sighed as he turned his back on his sister, his intentions clear. “I have to do this, Penny, and nothing you do or say will stop me.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Small tears pricked at the corner of her eyes. “Peter <em> please </em>think about what you’re saying,” she croaked. “I can’t lose you too.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>